Open Arms
by Desperate4Reba
Summary: Set in the flashback when Reba and Brock say they need a break! Reba/Brock! my first fanfic/songfic please R & R!


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I own nothing :-(

**AN: **This takes place in the flashback at the end of the 1st episode of the 3rd Season when Reba and Brock are arguing and the decide they need a break. What if Reba listened to Chyenne and went after Brock

**AN: **This is my first Fanfic and it's going to be a OneShot unless you guys give me an idea/reason to keep it going!

"**Maybe you should get the garage to yourself and I should get an apartment where nobody cares where I leave the toaster!" said Brock. **

"**Well maybe you should!" Reba replied full of resent.**

"**Really?" Brock was surprised at the response he had just received from his wife.**

"**Well is that what **_**YOU**_** want?" Reba was immediately regretting what she had said. She didn't really want her husband to leave, she was mad but all she really wanted was for the two of them to be happy again.**

"**All I know is this isn't workin' anymore." Every word they were saying was cutting through him like a knife. However, he was unaware that his wife also felt the word penetrating her heart just as he did, so they kept talking.**

"**So what are you saying?" She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to hear his answer.**

"**I'm talking about taking a break, I think we could use some time apart." He wished the words had never left his mouth because it nearly killed him to hear the next words that escaped from his wife.**

"**Fine the go!" Reba wanted him to be happy and if being away from her would make him happy she would let him leave… even if it killed her to do so.**

"**Wait Reba can't we talk--" but he was cut of by yet another pain-filled sentence.**

" **But let me tell you this, Brock if you walk out that door it may not be open when you want to come back!" She didn't mean it but she wanted to let him know how much this had upset her.**

**He could see how angry she was and how much damage he was causing her so he said, "I'll start looking for another place." There was sadness in his voice.**

**Meanwhile their eldest daughter had been listening to their entire argument.**

**Chyenne ran into the kitchen and told her mother, "Mom, you're not gonna let him go are you? No mom go after him talk to him work this out!" Her voice was full of urgency and worry she really didn't want her parents to break up.**

"**You heard him 'We need a break'." She still couldn't believe that he husband was gone.**

"**But you told him he couldn't come back!"**

**Right then Reba saw her life **_**without **_**Brock flash before her eyes. Before Chyenne could say any thing else Reba had already bolted out the door hoping her beloved husband hadn't gotten to far.**

**Reba's heart soared when she saw Brock standing at the end of the driveway. He had been frozen to the spot trying to convince himself that the conversation he had just had with his one true love didn't happen. **

**Suddenly he heard the voice of an angel, his angel, calling his name. "Brock, Brock wait!"**

**He turned just in time to catch the beautiful redhead as she ran into his open arms. **

**They just stood there holding each other for what seemed like eternity. **

"**I'm so sorry Brock please don't leave you can leave the toaster wherever you like as long as you just hold me like this forever."**

"**Oh Reba it's my fault I promise I'll put the toaster up everyday… I'm not going anywhere I'll never let go I Love You!"**

"**I love You too!"**

**Reba grabbed Brock by the shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart both of them had one thing on their minds. They hadn't kissed like that in a while and now they wanted to make up for lost time.**

**When they walked back inside they found a note saying that Chyenne had taken Kyra and Jake to the park and she wanted the to of them to be happy and together when she returned.**

**Brock and Reba decided they'd take her advice. He swept his lovely wife of her feet and carried her off to their bedroom, where the let go of all the love they had been holding back. The two were happy once again in each others open arms.**

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincer_

_eHow could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are_

_By my side_

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

_Living without you_

_Living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come bac__k_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll se__e_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

**THE END **

**I really hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
